The war begins at Hogwarts
by WiseGirl-TwinofAnnabeth-Alison
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are running to find the Horcruxes. What is Happening in Hogwarts while at war? H/G Read and Review!


**Chapter 1**

"No! Absolutely No!" Mrs. Weasley shouted disappointedly at Ginny

"But mum, I've got to. I am a member of the DA and the second leader after Neville! They need me!" Ginny explained for a hundredth time to her mum. Ginny pouted at her mother, "Ginny, things at Hogwarts are different now" Mrs. Weasley said. She walked straight at her husband while Ginny was begging her mum and dad to let her go to Hogwarts. Snape was the new headmaster that's why her mum didn't let her go. After the wedding, Ginny's mum kept her busy for days. Mrs. Weasley was really worried about the trio. They didn't know where they apparated, they didn't know what they were doing. All Ginny could think was the kiss that she and Harry shared, that was the last word they said to each other. While the wedding, while she was fighting the death eater. She heard someone called her name but she can't see him or her. She really hoped that this would finish.

"Fine" Molly finally gave in to her wishes. Ginny hugged her mother and father, glad and happy that she will fulfill her fate. This was what why she signed up for, Neville and Luna can't lead on their own. Whether she likes it or not, Ginny will go to Hogwarts according the law that the new death eater minister that every child or teenage will go to Hogwarts, Beauxbaton or Durmstrang Institute.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Promise you'll write to me" Ginny nodded her head in agreement. She entered the train, finding a compartment, found Neville and Luna and so she joined them. She looked at their faces. Didn't look frightened because they were determined to ask her about the night at the wedding.

"So Ginny, Luna told me about the wedding." Neville said to Ginny and Luna.

"Look Neville can we not discuss it, Neville" Ginny said to Neville looking upset at him

Neville nodded. "So are we going to restart the DA again" Luna asked both of them.

"Yes, but we will have a little problem" Neville agreed at Luna but was really nervous right now. Suddenly the train stopped, unlike in her 2nd year and their 3rd. The door opened and death eaters came inside looking for Harry Potter. They were unlucky because he wasn't here. Did they really think that they will be here? See to it that they were the Carrows.

"Hey losers. He's not here"

Neville stood up, looking a little nervous but still trying to be brave. And so they left, still wondering where he have been. Hours later, they were at Hogwarts. As they entered the castle, things have changed. Few wizards and witches have only enrolled. The first years were nervous and frightened. They were really unlucky of what they had to experience Hogwarts like hell unlike them they experience the heaven like of Hogwarts. After the sorting, Headmaster Snape spoke.

"Good evening to a new year at Hogwarts. As you can see that I am the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Carrows, they are the new muggle and defence professors. Alecto Carrow will teach Muggle studies while Amycus Carrow will be teaching Defence against the Dark arts. As they would say, let the feast begin" clapping his hands, plates filled with foods. After the feast, Neville, Luna and Ginny gathered together for a meeting in the Gryffindor common room. Sitting in front of the fireplace.

"So how are we gonna start the DA again? What if Snape suspects us?" Neville asked Ginny.

"Then let him find us. Look, you are the Leader of the Dumbledore's Army and things are different. We have to fight, do you think if Dumbledore was here he will let Death Eaters become professors and Snape be headmaster? Seriously Neville, didn't you think of that?" Ginny confronted Neville. What she think he said was wrong. What will Harry, Ron and Hermione say about Hogwarts? What are they doing? And where are they?

"Fine your right. Luna?" Neville agreed and then face Luna, asked her on how we are gonna start the DA again.

"I think we need to alarm the coins that Hermione gave us" She took out a golden coin from her pocket. Neville and Ginny nodded, as they look at the time, it was time to go to bed. As Ginny and Luna were going upstairs to the girl's dormitory, a 1st year was going downstairs to the common room. They bumped into each other because they weren't looking where they were going. The girl had red-gingery short hair in her pajamas. It looks like she can't barely sleep, and so they asked her why she was still up late at night. The little girl was looking down at the floor, she shed a tear and began to cry. Ginny put her arm around the little girl. Luna was looking at her, still looking at her and said.

"Why are you crying?" Luna asked her, they talked in the common room. Neville was gone, in his bed, sleeping soundly. And so they talked to her, she stopped crying saying that she miss her family.

"My Sister said that Hogwarts was amazing, so fantastic. But I didn't know that it would be like this, she said that it would be fantastic but…" She started crying again. Luna and Ginny stared at each other and asked the little girl

"What is your name?" Ginny asked her. The little girl looked up at her and looked down again to her legs. She never expected that she would be sad about going to Hogwarts. The 1st years were nervous too, the little girl said. Still looking down, she started to prickle her fingers. Breathing nervously but she finally started to speak up.

"My name is Jamila Gomez but everyone calls me Jami or Ham. I leave in Scotland but we moved her a few years ago. My mum was murdered by d…death eaters. Death eaters."

No wonder she was scared.

"My sister's name is Delilah Gomez, she is in Ravenclaw. Every one of us in the family was a Ravenclaw instead of me. My dad works for the ministry as an Auror. So he spends the most of his time working, our aunt was taking care of us. Please halp me, I'm frightened and scared"

Jam explained her life and why she was crying. Both of them were surprised at her story, it was a tragedy. Like Luna, she lost her mother when she was young and so she know the feeling. Ginny stood up followed by Luna saying

"Well, everything will be alright" Ginny offered her a hand to stand and so she stood up "I promise you. I think you need to get to bed, you seem tired. We'll follow you" Jam nodded. Ginny and Luna said to each other

"We need to settle this"


End file.
